Vampire destiny
by gothrule24
Summary: Yuki may not know her past but this girl out of no where does and does her friend who could be more cross over between vampire princess miyu and vampire knight Yukixkaname miyuxlarva
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Vampire princess miyu or vampire knights**

sorry for bad spelling

It is the middle of the night at cross academy and yuki cross is just getting in to bed.

As yuki falls asleep she sees a young girl standing alone in a mass forest, a flute to her lips she plays a sad song that could make any man cry.

The girl stops and looks up to the tree tops, than suddenly she turns and looks at yuki and say "it is time to realize your destiny."

Yuki wakes with a start.she ponders at the dream and wonders who the girl was. She wonders what she meant by "it is time to realize your destiny."

A mile away from school:

"Larva"Miyu says.

"Yes" Larva replies

"Yuki is waking up the war will start soon"

"Miyu how much longer till she wakes"

"Time will tell" There was a small silence till miyu giggles

"Larva what do you think about going to school"

Larva gave no reply

A/N: This is my first fanfic so go with me. they may be a little out of person


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: dont own vpm or kv**

Day 1 per, at cross acadmy

"Class today we have 2 new student Miss Miyu (Add last name) and Mr.Larva(Add Different last name)" (a/n i know last name goes first but its my story)

" Miyu-chan you can sit next to Yuki, and Larva you can sit next to Zero. Yuk,i zero, raise you hands" teacher says

"Sir they are both asleep" said a random student

"Why are they always asleep...WAKE UP YOU TWO" he screams at the top of his lungs,

Both Yuki and Zero fall out of there chairs. "What?!!" they both yell. Class giggles.

"We have new students."then Turns to new students "you to may take you seats. i think you can guess who they are."

Miyu and Larva move to their seats.

Yuki prov.(A/n this is going to not happen a lot i think)

The new girl, Miyu i think is her name, came over and sat by me. The new boy sat by zero.

The boy Larva is handsome and as blue hair. The girl had long brown hair and i cant tell the color of her eyes. She is pale and very pretty.

She seems so familure, but i cant remember... My dream... was she the...

suddenly a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello my name is Miyu can i call you Yuki -chan, cross-san"

I put on a smile and say" Only if i can call you Miyu-chan"

"Of course Yuki chan" she replys.

**a/n Please review and tell me what u think is it bad. i will trie and write longer next time **


	3. Chapter 3

dont own anything From vpm and vk

Lunch time

"Yuki"Miyu walked (with larva behind her) over to were Yuki was sitting under a tree with Zero and Yori(Ilove Yori i had to add her)."Can we sit with you today?"\

'of course" Yuki said. They sat down.

"So how do like it here"Yori asked.

"I find it verry pleasaent"Miyu said \ "and larva likes all the girls"

"Yes the girls, but my favorite girl is miyu"Larva said. he bent down and kissed her cheek genlty.

During the night class changing

Yuki was trying to hold of 5 girls trying to get a hold of Kaname. With a sudden push yuki was onthe ground. Zero yells at all the peoople to go to the droms and kaname walks over to yuki.

"Yuki are you alright"Kaname asked. A worried look on his face.

"Im fine Kaname-sama"Yuki said jumping up.

"Dont talk so frommall. You Make so sad when you do"said kaname while standing up.

"Kaname i dont want you to be sad" Yuki said with a sad look on her face

"you can make ita up to me by coming with me to the moon dorm today after classes and spending the night with me like you used to"(A/N I dont know if they used to spend nights together)

"Okay"Yuki repleyed while blushing

After classes in kaname room with yuki and kaname

Yuki was sitting on the cauch with kaname on the bed.

"Yuki my dear girl if you are going to spend the night you should sit on the bed"Kaname said

"Of course Kaname"Yuki said going over to kaname she sat down blushing.

"Yuki do you rember how we use to jump on the bed and fall down on it laughing"Kaname said smiling looking very sexy like only he can.

"Yes , one time you through me on the bed and started tickling me than i got revenge by hitting you with a pillow." Yuki said laughing

"I Wonder what changed"Yuki asked

"Nothing yuki we just spent less and less time together but that could change. we could spend more time together."Kaname repleyed

Yuki looked deep into kaname and all she saw was love and to her surprires lust. He brought his head down and pressed his lips down on hers softly. Yukis slowly closed her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He laid he down on the bed but suddenly they needed to breath. both gasped "Yuki i love you"kaname said.

"I love you too kaname" Than they were kissing till they fell asllep.

An update what do you say. Just kidding

Sorry it took a while i just and still do have writers block please review it reminds me to write.

Thank you to

LadyRin98790 

xxpatixx

Ichigo-2007

vampireknightfan13 

And any one else how did any thing or read my story. I nead a new review to countiune the story


	4. Chapter 4

So I would like to thank vampireknightfan13 , you right i did move a little to fast in the i loves you. But i still need ideas so if you want to help please tell what you think should happen next i am stuck but since i have a minute here is a new chapter. It going tho have to do for the week Sunday to Friday. Sorry :)

The morning after the kissing(the did not have sex)

Yuki woke up with pressure on her waist and her head on something hard. She looks up to see kaname asleep under her. She blushed furiously remembering last night all to well. The kissing, kaname telling her he loved her.

She rolls off kaname but he feels the difference and right away grabs her arm.

"Where are you going yuki." Kaname says while pulling her back on top of him.

"Kaname i have class Its already.."Yuki looks at the clock it read 12 noon "12 noon"

"Skip class and stay the day with me yuki" Kaname sayed while laying her down next her his arms

around her tight.

"I guess i can stay today"she gasped as he starts kiss her neck.

"Good" Kaname said and then turns her around so he could kiss her lips. Soon they were both asleep.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>.\

In the day dorm with miyu and larva

"The pure blood seems to love are yuki Miyu."larva said

"And thats how it should be. He will change her soon. They will both help us, after all she is a pure blood herself."Miyu repleyed in her soft cut tone.

Okay i need ideas people . Yes Yuki is a pure blood and yes miyu is too. But she different than Yuki

Review please and thank you if you review you get a kiss from yuki or kaname or zero (Its in you minf)

Love you all

gothrule24


	5. Chapter 5

Yes vampireknightfan13 is right I am running out of ideas. But I am getting there,

I am thinking I having yuki "die" and to be "killed" miyu. But that still is being thought of. So if you have an idea you might like in the story send it in a review.

"Why do you care if the would pecker sing

in the night would you see the man

sitting in the tree

singing this song

flying high in the sky"

Yuki voice rang at midnight all through campus standing on Kaname deck. The night class was looking at her as they walked back from class. With the moon reflivting of her hair and a pure black dress(look at profile for pic) with a blood red velvet necklace and bat chram around her neck she looked like a fallen angel that satin himself had marked. But in a way she was marked though she was but she didn't know it.

"To see the stars

In the sky

To love the world as it is

To see the people as they are"

She suddenly stopped and looked down to the night class. She had a small smile on her face than her dead snapped to the side and glared at the trees. The whole night class encluding Kanamae looked to see Miyu in a her Kimone(For pic look at my profile with miyu actually in it) and larva in the blue clock and mask on. Miyu stared singing:

"To see a pureblood

And not flinch away

To see how there

To join them in ways

No one can"

Yuki joined

" To kill those who difie you

The dark one

So they return home once again

In to her world

As the 2 queans

Once again join forces

To stop the war between the hunters an the prey"

Yuki just sing as she look back to full moon so she once again looks like a fallen angle

"Why do you care if the would pecker sing

in the night would you see the man

sitting in the tree

singing this song

flying high in the sky"

Her voice fades away as she walks into Kaname rooms but not before catch Kaname eye and smiling,

Im done for today so enjoy and yes the song sucks


	6. Chapter 6

_Dont own anything_

* * *

Dream

* * *

Poor little child running away. Poor little child hiding a way. Where will you go, too the sea or to the mountains you wont be safe they will find you. Soon to tell him you love him tell him you hate him be who he want you to be but you will away hide away what you are.. You cant hide YUKI she will come with her servant asking for help.

* * *

Yuki woke with a start. This nightmare had been happening since that song. Kaname had been so worried about her. Adio kept asking her to sing more. Zero well he hadn't done anything yet.

A sound was from behind her and she turned suddenly.

"Whose there" yuki shouted trying to see around the condor while sitting up I kaname bed.

"Hello Yuki-chan" A girl from the shadows said.

"Miyu wwwwhaat are you doing here" Yuki stuttered.

"Oh I'm not alone Larva is here too" Miyu said as larva stepped out of the shadows.

"See the thing is yuki it time for you to remember who you are and what you are."Miyu continued as larva walked behind Yuki and held her down as miyu slowly sarted walking over to her. She was right in front of her and she pulled a knife with a silver snake wrapping around it. Larva cover yuki moth;

Miyu smiles and whispers good luck and staped Yuki in the Heart.

* * *

Somewhere else on campuses Kaname head snaps up with the rest of the vampire class and zero they all smelt Yuki Blood.

* * *

Yuri yuki best friend wisperd it has begun as a thunder storm started around her

* * *

**SSSooooooooooooo an update which is really short but i will write a longer one soon promise i just need to figure it out though sugetion are recomded. hope you enjoy it **

Love Paige (gothrule24)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer notin but the story line is mine no chaters suck huh**

* * *

**_Moon Dorm Kaname Room_**

Yuki stared wide eyed at Miyu as she twished the knife deeper into Yuki's Hear. Blood started to drip on the black silk blanket from her mouth as she fell back on the bed.

"why" Yuki whispered.

"Everything will be explianed soon" Miyu said as she stroked yuki;s hair. Miyu turned as she heard running footsteps. She bent down and kissed Yuki on the fourhead. "see you soon' Miyu said as she turned and ran with larva next to her as she jumped out the window as the door burst open.

Kaname, Adio, Kain, ruka, Siren. Ruma. Shiki, and Ichigo burst in. They all saw Yuki laying on the bed . The knife sticking out of her chest with blood driping out of her mouth. She turned her head at them and smiled.

* * *

**_Charimans Office._**

" Welcome to the school Ichrou(sp)" The chairman said.

"thank you" Ichrou said with a smile as he turned and walked out the door. He started to walk down the stairs when Yuki walked out of the shadows.

"yuri" He said while looking deep into her eyes.

"It has begun' Yuri Replied " our Queen will be returned to us"

"what of kuran"Ichrou asked.

"he loves yuki he will bow down to her" Yuri stated.

"long live queen Yuki and Princess Miyu" Ichrou said while looking at the Full moon.

* * *

**A nother chapter in 2 day arent you luck still short but im working on it i have an idea for the next chapter sweat huh **

**review make me write faster  
**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Gothrule24: UMMMMMM dont hurt me if anyone is still reading this!

i own nothing

* * *

Yuki walked down a long hall with an old fashioned latern in her hand. she was waring an old victorain style dress kinda(link: /images/photos/20080515-58.jpg )

"hello is any one there"Yuki said while shivering and rumbing her arms with her free hands. She kept walking when the sound of a door slaming stoped her. Yuki turned around and saw a young child no older then 3 in a pink dress with rufless.(it is really cute not ugly like most dresses)

she took one look at yuki and then held up her arms and wispered "up momma up" her bottom lip started tremping when yuki didnt lift her up right away

Yuki "im not you momma but ill help you find her"

Little girl"momma Up"

Yuki picked her up and then said"im yuki whats your name"

"Yuki" the little girl said

* * *

Kaname sat at the window sill looking forward with no emtion on his face The only think he could think about was Yuki and how she was dead. But for some reason no one could move her from the bed in the next room. The thing was it was like she was dead but still alive. Becasuse ever 3 hours someone would say they could her a heart beat. And that girl Miyu the one friends with yuki when she came to look she said that it was to bee soon. what was to be soon . God what the hell is happening.

* * *


	9. god i miss you

Gothrule24: UMMMMMM dont hurt me if anyone is still reading this!

i own nothing

Miyu was standing and looking at the stars from her perch on a tree in front of the school gates. She was thinking what was taking so long for yuki to awaken. She and yuki where the last of her kind. even if it was hard to grasp. and not to mention it was geting harder to controll the shadow world without yuki by herside. the shadow king was getting pissed off and sending monster after her. And not to mention yuki. It was hard to protect to her in her vanuble state, since her soul was no longer in her body.

"Miyu"larva said from befind miyu as he jumped up onto her branch next to her. "they are going to bury Yuki soon."

" the sooner they do the sooner her body can make the changes. She needs to surronded by earth to do so." Miyu Replied still looking at the stars.

Larve stayed quite. Thinking that soon he would have to listen to miyu cry out in pain and be able to do nothing of the matter since he was of shadow blood not of vampire.

Kaname walked silently down the hallway toward yuki room with a black stone wiccan star. He had bought for yuki for a random gift. It was truly beutiful and since yuki was a wicca(A/n at least in my storry) it would fit that should have one that is the closet to her buety or that is what kaname thought when he bought it.

**Kaname Prov**:

God Yuki why did you leave me. I love you. we all do. You are so strong why did you h ave to die. It should of been me. I should have been with you or zero should Have. someone should have. God i love you so much.

the door was open as i get closser to you room. I so wish i could walk in to see you sleeping in the bed. i can almost imagane that you are asleep and that is all it is that you going to wake up as i stroke your face as you did when you were younger.

God i miss you.

**Zero Prov:**

Yuki when i find you killers i am going to kill them and touture them to they die and make them scream. I even have the pureblood bastered of a vampire help me. Of and that larva guy her can be pretty scarry.

God i miss you

* * *

Yuri was walking down the hallway and out of the school grounds to where miyu and Larva where.  
"miyu" Yuri shouted up to her" when will yuki wake up"

"Yuki will wake up 2and 1/2 days after they put her in the gound." Miyu replied

Yuri smiled a sad smile good she thought i miss my best friend and my pricess. as an after thought zero is going to kill me when her find out that i knew what was going on..

* * *

A/n sorry its horrible


	10. Chapter 10: Why

* * *

A/N:Own nothing

warning everyone is going to be a little Au in this chapter because i am in a sappy mood.

* * *

**Why**

**Kaname Prov:**

today is the day of Yuuki Funarl. So she is really dead. My love is dead. Ruka dressed her up in a red dress and a cross around her neck Her idotic "farther" put that on her. Everyone who was close to her got pissed of cause of that simple little thing. God it made me mad. He also found that necles i had given her and put into a box to be burried with her. I dont know if that is against the wiccan religion or not. Zero is talking right now.

"yuuki was my best friend."Zero started" she helped me through alot of thing and was alway there when i needed her. When i lost crontoll of my anger or me emtions" he stops ther and throw a peice of paper into The headmaster hand and sits down with a look of hate one his face. I guess it is my turn to talk. So here i go walking to the podium that is infront of her casket.

" Yuuki was my dear girl" i start while looking down at the paper ifront of me. I had written everything i was going to say last night with the help of kain.(suprislngy) " she was the sweetes child i had ever met. She only cared for others and when the tried to worry about her then she would "say it doesnt matter know, what matters is you "I finshed and walked down to take my seat, They went to buy the casket. The whole thing was outside and at twilight so the vampire could come and watch without getting hurt.

* * *

**Yuuki's Prov:**'

"Your name cant be yuuki my name is Yuuki" I sturtterd.

"That is my name because i am you from a long time ago before you lost your memories" young Yuuki said.

"BBBUuut , why did you call me mommy then? If im you then why would you do something like that?"I said still trying to wrap my mind around that she was me.

"because silly i couldnt call you me or you so i called you mommy." Young Yuuki replied."come on we know have to find are sister or in this case my sister"

Okay so right know im just a little freaked out i mean i have a sister i never knew about and the younger Me, which im still not sure she is not crazy because how can there be two of the same person in one demtion that doesnt make any sense. what the hell is going on.

* * *

**Miyu Prov:**

So yuuki is finally beging the transformation and getting her memories back. Larva seem to be worried that i will feal the pain that she does but i am pretty sure that i wont i mean it is not my pain to feel. though since she is my sister i might have to feal some. But that would only be if we where twins which we are not i am a year older. Though i look the same age. God i hate my birth parents not the ones that raised me. But the ones that gave Yuuki to that idot of a headmaster.

"larve i wont a full backgound check on Kaname kuran?"I said sudenly. If he is going to be in love my little sister i am sure as hell not going to sit back whithout knwoing anything about him. I mean i alredy nows she loves him back but still i love gummis bars but you dont see them tryingto suck my blood. Since yuuki transformation started ive been acting a bit differntly. it is getting harder to stop the shadow land and the people in it from merging with the humen world. If yuuki was here or another protecter of the shoadow lands then i would have a much easier time mabye be able to take a break.

So in Yuuki transformatin she should get small changes to her boddy. Hey harry should changes clorors of just parts of it and she should the seer sight. though im not sure of that one. she sould aslo be able to tell a cursed human from a normla one on sight. though that is comen in all protectors but still it should be usful. I wonder what emlmal power she will have. If it will be like my fire to capture the shadow's or "demons" into the shadow world. Mabye she will have water or air. I dought earth that is very rare. It hasnt happend in a thousands years.

* * *

A/N Sorry if its horrible,

so lattly the only time i can really type is when im at the libary and not im my house so it pisses me off that i cant cosentate.at home but at the libary i can type more then useeraly


	11. Chapter 11 update

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Kaname walked down the hallway looking dead. Everyone else was in class. You could only guess his thoughts.

* * *

Kain watched rima across the room and wondered why he never noticed how beautiful she really was especially in the moonlight.

* * *

Miyu stood in front of her sisters grave looking sadly at the stone wondering what could be taking so long for her sister to come out of the underworld.

* * *

Larva stood behind miyu looking at the back of her head and love shinning in her eyes.

* * *

Yuri watched with interest as the people filed around her making rumors of how her queen and best friend really died. It was so funny some say she just had to much of zeros bull and others say that she committed suicide to piss off the teachers. One said that she had a drug overdose. Yuki doing a drug that's like dogs flying.

* * *

Ichru walked slowly towards Yuri. He had been crushing on her for forever and she was one of his best friends. He had once that like his brother he had loved his queen but he knew he had no choice

* * *

Yuki walked down the hallway fowling the mini her. She was going to meet her sister. That thought kinda scared her. She had always been the only girl. As they grew closer to the end of the hallway she could see a light in the distance. It was like a single candle burning alone but still so bright. When she walked into the room after mini her she was surprised to see a younger MIYU

* * *

Kaname had thought that if her walked into his room that he would find no one there but to his surprise on his bed sat kain and Ruka. They both had serious looks on there face and it kinda made him a little nervous.

"Whats going on here" kaname asked/

"Someone was trying to look up your file and got it. Your file and kain file are missing and a girl named Yuri. She was Yuki best friend." ruka said

Kaname thought for a moment. Why would someone want his file? He had many enemies none that need his school file. Plus his file was kept in the headmaster's office under look and key as well as all of the knight class's files. It made no sense on how someone had gotten their dirty hands on them.

* * *

Miyu looked to Larva and asked

:what did u find out about kaname"

:nothing that wasn't already known because of your status: Larva replied

Hmm miyu thought. That makes no sense!!! Shouldn't there be some sort of dirt on this boy. Any murders he committed anything he had stole. Was he really a straight A student. And what the hell happened to my teddy bear!!!!

* * *

omg it amazing i updated

please dont kill me

ive been trying promise

sorry it sucks

i own nothing

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Ummm i dont own anything! and this does not follow the vampire story line as it is right now

* * *

I have a freaking sister! A sister! And I have the younger me in the room or..hallway..or…WHATEVER! I have a younger me who says I don't remember who I am! I mean seriously! Did no one think to tell me this…All my many thoughts ran through my head as we walked around trying to find my sister..still not getting that through my head..

"so uhhh Yuki where are we going" I asked mini me.

"to fine my/slash your sister…Duh" mine me replied, gosh she is a bratty little thing!

"im not bratty just , sassy" she said sticking her tunge out at me.

"I can read minds?" I screamed in my inside voice *and yes there is such as thing*

"yes yuuki you can" a twinkly voice said from behind us. I turned around to see…

* * *

"KANAME-sama!" Adio yelled while running toward me. I was standing above yuuki's grave. It has been 2days since she died. I miss her so much. I should have done something to save. I should have been there to save him.

"what" I snapped at him. I probably shouldn't snap but who gives a crap, Yuukis dead.

"Miyu is looking for you. She just went to the night dorm. I thought I should tell you so she doesn't surprise you when she.." adio was cut off by a voice from behind us.

"When who does what adio-san" Miyu asked with a smile on her face and larva next to her.

Adio lets out a little scream "nothing Miyu-chan! Im just leaving! Bye!" adio yelled as he ran back to the night dorm..I will never understand why Miyu scares him so much.

"what do you need" I asked in an offhanded voice as I turned back to the grave.

"your not the only one who misses her you know" Miyu said in a surprisingly pissed of tone.

"I never said or implied that I did" I said honestly surprised,"yukki was loved by many and she is certainly missed by them as well" I finshed, still looking at the grave.

"no you may not have but you have not gone to class or spoken honestly to you class mates. People are starting to think you are weak." Miyu said.

"what do u need from from me" I said starting to get pissed off,

"I need a favor" miyu said

* * *

I turned around to see a pretty girl that looked a lot like Miyu just younger and holding a teddy bear so close to the ground it was dragging.

"Ok whats your name?" I asked still very confused.

"Miyu" the little girl with the teddy said.

"miyu…ok so im guessing the older you goes to my school and is my new friend" I said in a sarcastic voice not thinking it to be true.

"yes exactly" teddy girl replies (yes that is her name as of now..) And I believe it is time we unlock ur memories and powers. Seeing as my sister her took her sweet time to get you here we only have around a few hours."

"Wait a second I don't even know whats going on or if I can trust you peo…I feel dizzy" I said clutching my head. I felt mini me walk over to teddy bear girl as take her other hand that was not holding the teddy bear"what the hell is going on!" I shouted.

"it started "teddy bear and mini me said at the same time…almost like they practiced it….I bet they did evil little children!

"we did!"mini me shouted as a shit load of colors take over my mind..this is like a bad acid trip.

* * *

Ok so i updated... :( im sorry for taking over a year to do it. IM SO SORRY! and if your still reading this i love you! and i will try updating more if you guys still like this. i may havee added cussing ...cause i cus more now...and yea a lot of the characters are OC.. im sorry! and thank you all for all those amazing rewiew..that i just got to reading..u guys are the reason are updating. and i umm im sorry again!


	13. Chapter 13

"I need you to kill me" Miyu said looking at Kaname with a strong look. This will speed up the process, she should be back by now and shes not. IF I can go into that world, I can bring Yuki back. Any longer and she will loser who she is.

"Why" Kaname asked, honestly considering it. He did not like, killing someone would make him feel more numb and maybe help him forget the fact that yuki is dead.

"To be brought back" Miyu replied plainly

"Leave. I will think about it" Kaname returned looking down at some papers on a desk. Killing someone who was once close to Yuki would not make it go away but maybe make her feel better.

* * *

Yuki looked at the devil children. Or what she has come to call them. I mean who gets talking together perfect, or who practices that? Its just weird. They looked up at her, with big puppy eyes.

"go fish." Yuki said to young yuki. Yeah they were playing go fish, they had been waiting in the room for a hour for someone named the Kueen. (yeah spelled wrong on purpose). He was to tell her why her why she was seeing a smaller version of her. Cause it was some big secret or something. I don't know. Yuki sighted she missed Kanme, her friends, Zero. God she even missed all of the day class. Most off all she missed Kaname. Him holding her, protecting her. How long had it been since she had seen him. Since she had 'died'.

"Yuki, it's only been week or so in this world" a voice from behind her said. Turning she saw a man in all black, looking with kind eyes at her. "he misses you more then you miss him, my dear, but we must hurry. Something unplanned has come up. Something that we cannot let happen."

"whats happening" She asked, turning she saw that the two girls had vanished.

"Miyu plans to die, to hurry the process. But we cannot let that happen. Now follow Kueen. Its time for you to return home." He said, turning on his heal leaving the room

"but I still know nothing of what is going on here, of why im here." She gasped , hurrying to stand up and follow him out of the room.

"And I will tell you, as we set you up to leave. We must hurry though my child. Miyu cannot die by the hands of Kaname, she will not wake up as she thinks she will."

"SO why am I here, why is she being killed, why is this happening." Yuki all but shouted at this man.

"She is being killed to bring you back, which is not how this was supposed to work. The girls took longer to get you here then they should have, but we cannot blame children for our mistakes. And you my dear our here to find out, the truth. But we don't have time for the truth, soooo you get a riddle." Kueen said walking quickly down the hallway smilling, heading towards a broken down door.

"A riddle? All im getting out of this is a riddle?" Yuki mumbled beyond irked.

"Once from light, shown the dark, she can bring the moon to light. " Kueen said smiling at her," I know it makes no sense, the moon is already light but its metaphorical and all that jazz." He stopped in front of the door. Go into that room and you will be home! Easy as pie my dear. "

Yuki looked at him weird but for some reason couldn't talk. She felt herself being pulled towards the door, Like her body couldn't control it. She opened the door and stepped inside. The door closed behind her, and Kueen Turned to Two shadows behind him.

"Shes not ready " Mini Yuki said still looking at the door.

"No shes not, neither is Miyu. But they must be. "Kueen said with a sad smile.

"you a sadist. You wish for them to die, that riddle will do nothing for her, You and I know both know that." Mini yuki said raising an eyebrow.

A sadistic smile crossed his face.

* * *

Yuki Pov.

Darkness. Pain. I cant breathe! Kaname! Save me!

* * *

Ummm...SOOOOOOOO...anyone who is still reading this...You are...amazing!and this chapter is horrible and im sorry. I realize now that i can seem to finish this story, i could try, if anyone still wants me to. Or i could put it up for adoption? your choice.


	14. OMG another Update

Miyu was asleep in her bed, dreaming of gummy bears and Larva-san. She had been in love with Larva as long as she could remember, and being who she was, that was awhile. But 1/2 through her dream she suddenly got flashes of darkness, she felt pain that was not hers to feel. Screams of help from a familar voice. Then an image of Yuki trapped in a coffin woke her up. An almost smile spread across her face, she wouldnt have to die after all.

"Larva its time to go! yuki is awake!" Miyu said jumping out of bed putting on her Yukta as quickly as she should, then jumping out the window, Larva closely behind her silent as always.

The reached Yukis grave quickly and Miyu stared, listening for any sighn of life under the ground. Hearing nothing, thinking her dream was a flook she turned to leave.

"Help" Then wind carried. Miyu turned around and suddenly got on her knees and started digging (oc i know). Larva soon followed wanting to help his princess in anyway he could. Neither had noticed Aldo hidding behind a tree, or the fact that he turned an ran towards the Night Class dorms.

They reached the coffin around the same time Yuki broke out of it. They say bloody hands from having do dig to break the coffin arpart with her bare hands. Miyu grabbed her arm, and pulled Yuki into her arms. Miyu prushed the dirt out of Yukis face with her equally as dirty hands.

"Welcome back Sister." Miyu said with a small smile.

Yuki looked up at her with blank eyes for a momment, then returned the smile

"Never again. Next time your the one to die." Yuki said pushing her self off the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the night dorm Aldo had run to kaname with what he saw. Kaname had not taken the news that his loved ones grave had been disturbed. He heading towards the main doors, when suddenly they were flung upon. There stood Yuki, Miyu, and Larva in the moonlight. Yuki was wearing the day class uniform that Larva had Grabbed for her before Miyu and him had left the room.

"Yuki?" Kaname asked, shoked. The rest of the night class looked just as shoked.

"Hello Kaname. Im home" She said with a shy smile, walking slowly towards her beloved.

"What, How? I burried you...I saw you die." He said still in a state of shock. Aldo could be seen gocking in the back ground , Kain and Ichriu both had smirks on their faces( Dont ask why zeros brother was there...just dont). Ichriu because he knew this would happen and kain because Aido was shocked.

"Its a long story, one that i have time to tell you. We do have all the time in the world after all." Yuki said taking another step towards him. Kaname still shocked turned on his heal and headed towards his room. Yuki, Miyu and Larva all followed. Aido while yuki passed him grabbed her wrist.

"What makes you think we belive your the real yuki." Kaname stopped and turned with a look of suprise on his face at aido question. Even more shocked that he had not thouht of it himself.

Yuki looked at him and raised on eyebrow

"I dont think you believe me, i doubt you would at face value but it doesnt matter if you believe me now does it. Only if Kaname does, and i will prove to him in everyway that I am Yuki. Now let go of me before i make you ash." Yuki said in an almost snarl. (again OC)

* * *

That is where i am ending for today cause i only had 10 minutes to write something ! umm again, if i should give up on this story tell me, or if you want someone whose more relaible on updates tell me and ill put it up for adopiton! I know the characters are getting oc but the story is kinda...hella oc! enjoy!

Reviews=Love

Flames=More love haha


End file.
